


Tickles my Fancy

by MashiarasDream



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Doc POV, F/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, now it’s pain again, oh Tim why did you have to say those words at DragonCon 2017, this was supposed to be lighthearted, why yes I can make them pine even while they’re in bed together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashiarasDream/pseuds/MashiarasDream
Summary: Loving an Earp is never easy. They just don’t seem to love the Doc back the same way he loves them. Not even when the sex is mind-blowing.





	Tickles my Fancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViviTargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviTargaryen/gifts).



“Stop it, Doc, that tickles!”

“Does it now? Whatever do you mean?” The Doc smirks and rubs his mustache over her thigh again.

Which promptly gets him smacked because it’s no more than he deserves, even though Wynonna is also still laughing. “Stop it, you asshole!”

He does stop it, then, pressing a soft kiss to the same spot instead.

Immediately, the laughter is gone. “Come on, Doc.” Wynonna grabs him by the shoulders, trying to bodily haul him upwards. “Don’t make it weird.”

He complies, ever at her command, though his own smirk is also gone. He does his best, reining himself in. But Wynonna isn’t stupid. She knows when he’s bleeding feelings all over the bed.

Wynonna sighs. “I guess that’s it for the mood.”

But she doesn’t get up to get dressed. Instead, she cuddles herself into his side. She’s not a cuddler, always too fast on the move to relax, so he knows that it’s solely for his benefit. But since he’s greedy and weak, he accepts it and lays his arm around her to hold her close.

“You know, Doc, you’re really important to me. And the sex is mind-blowing.”

It’s meant to be appreciation and make him feel better, but the ‘ _but I don’t love you’_ hangs in the air.

“Well, y’all are insidiously consistent, I’ll give you that, dahlin’.” He drops a kiss to her hair, a pacifying gesture, lacking the intimacy of before, making sure she knows that he accepts whatever she’s willing to give him and isn’t asking for more.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She raises an eyebrow at him.

He chuckles drily, the old hurt still having a place in his chest. Feels almost like the TB felt back then. “Means your good old great-great-granddad and you have more in common than you might be willing to know.”

“My -,” Wynonna frees herself of his embrace and sits up straight to stare at him. “Are we talking about Wyatt Earp?”

“The one and only,” Doc nods because who else would they be talking about.

“Are you saying that you – that you _fucked_ my ancestor?” Her eyes turn wide.

Which is when he notices his mistake. “Wynonna, dahlin’,” he tries to calm her down.

“No! Don’t _Wynonna_ me! I want an answer!”

He watches her warily. It’s one thing to be okay with your sister having a thing with Officer Haught, it’s quite another to –

“John Henry Holliday! Did you _fuck Wyatt Earp_?”

So he’s not getting out of this. “Well, if you absolutely have to know, that train hit _all_ stops. We weren't that particular.”

“Jesus, Doc.” She runs a hand through her hair.

He shrugs. “Nothing to worry about. He and I were no more in a _relationship_ than you and I are. Though I was _important_ to him, too.” And who can blame him if he can’t keep the bitterness completely out of his voice.

“Complete with - mind-blowing sex?” Wynonna asks dumbfounded.

It’s his turn to raise his eyebrows. “Do I detect a note of jealousy there, dahlin’?”

“What? No! Of course not! Why would I be -,” Wynonna defends before breaking off. “Seriously, you and Wyatt?”

He shrugs. What is there to say? “He was my best friend, Wynonna. And such a handsome devil to boot.”

“He had a big mustache!” Wynonna points out.

“As do I,” the Doc notes.

“So that’s two mustaches in one bed! That’s…”

“Classy. Interesting. Useful for many diverse sensations.”

“Yeah, no, eww, stop!” Wynonna shudders. “That’s my ancestor, you’re talking about and now I have like, pictures in my head! That’s wrong on so many levels!”

Doc chuckles and draws Wynonna to his side because this is good. This is Wynonna reacting normally. She’s not going to hold this against him. “If I say that you have the same spunk as he did, you’re gonna hit me again, aren’t you?” Which is why he’s holding her tight out of foresight.

She groans but lets her forehead fall to his chest in defeat. “You suck.”

Well then, an opportunity not to be wasted. “People have told me that I’m very good at it, too,” he smirks before frowning. “Of course being immortal has its advantages in that regard. That whole thing with the _oral intercourse_ does not work so well when you’re a lunger.”

“Doc.” Wynonna wraps her arms around him a little tighter.

The concern makes him smile, even though it can’t cover the sadness in his heart. “I am, fortunately, not currently dying, dahlin’. Not right this second anyway.”

“I know,” she grumbles. Then she looks up at him. “I mean it, Doc. You’re important to me.”

“So I’ve been told, dahlin’,” he calms her and guides her to lie back down against his chest.

She lets herself relax against him, too.

It ain’t what he wants. But it’s what he’s got. And it’s gonna be enough to keep him from dying for a little while longer.


End file.
